No moriré siendo engullido
by Bea16bcn
Summary: La continuación de la segunda película el cofre del hombre muerto pero echándole mucha imaginación... ¿Que pasará después de que el Cracken devore a Jack Sparrow? Espero que les guste.
1. Orgullo de pirata

_Este fic es una continuación de la segunda parte (el cofre del hombre muerto) aunque echándole mucha imaginación…_

**No moriré siendo engullido**

_Capítulo 1: Orgullo de pirata._

"No moriré siendo engullido por esta mala bestia, para matar al capitán Jack Sparrow es necesario mucho más." Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza del pirata segundos antes de que el Kracken lo sumergiera en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Después sintió como si le faltara el aire y la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. No era capaz de abrir los ojos por temor a lo que pudiera ver si lo hacía. Se sentía húmedo y mal oliente (más de lo habitual, que ya era decir) y sin embargo… seguía vivo o al menos eso le parecía de momento.

Un dolor agudo y punzante le recorrió el brazo izquierdo, cosa que le hizo pensar que se había clavado uno de aquellos dientes como sables que habitaban dentro del pulpo esperando despedazar a cualquier presa. Todo fue más rápido de lo que había esperado y en sus oídos se mezclaban los fuertes murmullos del mar y los quejidos del barco, de su amada Perla Negra, al resquebrajarse bajo el peso de los enormes tentáculos de la bestia marina. Y de pronto se hizo el silencio… Pensó que quizá estaba muerto pero alguna cosa le obligó a pensar que no se trataba de eso. Notó como su cuerpo caía al vacío y sin tener siquiera tiempo de reaccionar chocó contra algo duro y se desmayó.

Voces. Eso era lo único que llegaba a distinguir su cansado cerebro del lugar en que se hallaba. Notaba el peso de todo su cuerpo y el brazo malherido le ardía dolorosamente. En aquellos momentos de absoluta confusión, su mente se debatía en un intento por descubrir lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Estaba muerto o seguía vivo?

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas y al fin consiguió abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbado en posición fetal sobre un frío y duro suelo de piedra, bajo una escalera de hierro, donde apenas llegaba una tenue luz amarillenta. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y por ello le costó muchísimo sentarse y observar a su alrededor.

El corte del brazo estaba manchado de su propia sangre reseca, y seguía sangrando lentamente, así que se arrancó la manga de la camisa para tapar la herida. Sacando la cabeza de su "escondite" descubrió que se encontraba en una gran construcción, en la que centenares de personas paseaban por todas partes charlando animadamente.

Nadie reparaba en la presencia de Jack pese a estar magullado y a sus ropas extravagantes, y él pronto descubrió el porqué. Algunas de las personas tenían una apariencia muy extraña, demasiado raras incluso para el pirata: chicas con orejas de gato, hombres con grandes espadas hechas de madera, gente con alas en sus espaldas, e incluso le pareció ver a un niño de unos tres años con una melena rizada de color verde.

Un grupo de niñas ataviadas con las faldas más cortas y extrañas que jamás hubo visto se paró cerca de él permitiéndole escuchar parte de su conversación. Llevaban los párpados pintados de blanco, cosa que los hacía destacar porque ellas eran de piel morena. Hablaban su mismo idioma, eso sin duda, pero usaban una jerga extraña e indescriptible.

"- ¡Aún me parece increíble haber conseguido el primer manga de Fullmoon en español- decía la más cercana – o sea, es que pensaba que este día no llegaría nunca! Aunque para mi gusto hay demasiados otakus y el salón se está quedando pequeño. ¿Porque no nos piramos a comprar merchandising? He visto unos stands con llaveros de Inu-yasha súper cucos."

Todavía asimilando lo que captaban sus oídos empezó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Para empezar no sabía donde estaba, aunque algo era seguro: estaba vivo. Necesitaba salir de aquel edificio y dirigirse a algún lugar más silencioso y menos concurrido donde poder descansar y pensar tranquilamente.

Intentó escabullirse entre la multitud, e incluso tuvo tiempo de aprovecharse en las zonas de más concentración para tocar el trasero disimuladamente a más de una chica despistada que pasaba por allí. Al menos lo tranquilizó pensar que al fin y al cabo él seguía siendo la misma persona, y no había cambiado ni lo haría por nada del mundo. Por suerte aquellas muchachas no se dieron cuenta de nada y pudo pasar bastante desapercibido.

Había tanta gente que incluso chocó sin querer contra una parejita que estaba la mar de acaramelada y rompió su atmósfera romántica interrumpiendo un largo y apasionado beso. El pirata se sorprendió porque aquellos chavales no parecían tener vergüenza alguna, sino no habrían estado besándose de aquella manera en un lugar tan abarrotado. Se disculpó un tanto avergonzado, pero luego miró al chico con ojos desorbitados: ¡Llevaba la misma ropa que él!

Incluso había conseguido imitar los más pequeños detalles. La única diferencia era que el atuendo de Jack dejaba mucho que desear en aquel momento, porque estaba casi todo hecho jirones. El joven también lo observó con cierta curiosidad, y luego se dirigió a él para hablarle mientras mostraba una pícara sonrisa que ni el mismísimo Casanova la habría hecho mejor, cosa que hizo enfadar un poco al corsario porque él había inventado aquella sonrisa para hacer caer a sus pies a innumerables damas.

- Bonito cosplay, pero un poco estropeado… ¿Nos hacemos una foto los dos juntos?- Y antes de darle tiempo para contestar se acercó a él poniéndose a su derecha y le ofreció un pequeño utensilio a su chica.

De aquella cosa apareció una luz que cegó al pirata por un momento, y su cara no pudo mostrar más asombro. Sin poder contenerse huyó de allí gritando y corriendo de una forma un tanto cómica que provocaba que todo el mundo se girara a mirar para después reírse.

Mientras se movía casi en círculos entre la gran marea de gente, no paraba de escuchar como pronunciaban su nombre y se preguntó si realmente era posible que toda aquellas personas tan extrañas lo conocieran. Durante algunos momentos volvió a ver haces de luz que surgían a su paso de más objetos extraños parecidos al que tanto lo había atemorizado. Cuando por fin se cansó tanto que tuvo que sentarse, pudo pensar más pausadamente mientras la gente lo miraban y hablaban de él, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Vigiló a la pareja desde lejos y cuando vio que se separaban se fue hacia el chico sin levantar sospechas. Lo siguió hacia una habitación contigua vacía, que luego se dio cuenta de que eran los baños.

Mientras observaba como el joven sacaba agua de un grifo un tanto extraño para Jack, se decidió completamente a hacer aquello que había planeado pocos minutos antes. Deseando que el muchacho no reaccionara a tiempo para esquivarlo, el pirata lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo sin sentido. Después lo arrastró a uno de los lavabos y cerró con el cerrojo. Cambió su ropa desgastada por la nueva del chico y luego salió arrastrándose por el espacio de debajo de la puerta dejando adentro el cuerpo aún sin consciencia del joven.

En aquellos momentos pensó que pasar hambre de vez en cuando tampoco era tan malo, puesto que si hubiese estado un poco más relleno no habría podido pasar por allí. Se acercó a los lavamanos dispuesto a asearse, y aún suerte que recordaba como el muchacho había sacado agua, porque si no por él mismo nunca lo hubiera conseguido.

Si el chico despertaba dentro de unos minutos aún tenía un precioso y valioso tiempo para escapar de allí y salir airoso de la situación. Un poco más calmado se dirigió hacía la salida del edificio sin muchos problemas, a parte del hecho de que una mujer histérica casi lo mataba a abrazos y besos diciendo que se parecía mucho a Jack Sparrow y que ella era una gran fan del personaje.

El pobre se quedó un tanto sorprendido por aquella actitud, pero no quiso darle muchas más vueltas y simplemente se escabulló de allí en cuanto le fue posible. Al fin y al cabo todo lo de aquel lugar le había parecido raro desde el principio, así que si en aquellos momentos hubiese aparecido una vaca voladora, no habría mostrado ni la más insignificante muestra de admiración. Estuvo seguro de que en el caso remoto de que aquello ocurriera, él lo primero que haría seria disparar a la vaca y cocinarla, porque se moría de hambre.

Así que sin más ni más le robó a un par de personas lo que estaban comiendo distrayéndolas un poco, y luego salió por fin al exterior y recibió los rayos del sol con alegría.

Sin poder evitarlo, en su rostro se dibujó una cálida sonrisa al comprobar que al menos algo seguía igual que siempre y no había cambiado. No creía en los dioses, pero algo le estaba obligando a cambiar de parecer. Sin duda todo lo ocurrido debía ser obra de alguna gran divinidad.

El seguir con vida después de encontrarse con el Kracken cara a cara no podía ser nada más a parte de un milagro. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz diurna, un grito de exclamación casi mudo escapó de su garganta, causado por lo que veía. Una especie de carruajes de hierro que emitía extraños sonidos transportaba a la gente sin necesidad de que los arrastrara un caballo. A cada paso que daba descubría nuevas y emocionantes cosas.

En un arrebato de incredulidad por lo que encontraba en su camino, le dijo a cada una de las personas que caminaban por allí lo magnifico que le parecía todo, a lo que el resto respondieron con miradas de "este hombre se ha vuelto loco".

Jack cada vez encontraba todo aquello más intrigante; la gente miraba aquellas cosas como si para ellos fueran lo más normal del mundo. Y además los gritos del pirata provocaban que todos se cambiasen de acera para no coincidir con él. Aunque a él tampoco le importaba mucho: iba demasiado distraído con otras cosas como para fijarse en eso.

Tras caminar durante un rato se fijó en que las vestimentas de allí donde solo Dios sabía que se encontraba también eran muy diferentes a las suyas. Lo que más gracia le hizo fue la poca ropa con la que caminaban las jóvenes damas por las calles más concurridas y el hecho de que la gran mayoría iba con pantalones.

No sabía si aquellas mujeres eran o no de dudosa reputación, y más de una vez estuvo tentado de pedirle a alguna que le hiciera compañía. Sobre todo a unas que llevaban la cara muy pintada y debían serlo sin duda según el pirata, pero el simple hecho de no llevar dinero encima le obligó a quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

Pasada la euforia del momento empezó a preocuparse. Pensó en la forma de descubrir donde se encontraba y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a alguien, por muy simple que pareciera. Y además estaba el hecho de que ni Will ni Elizabeth sabían que seguía vivo. Aunque en aquellos momentos no le alegró demasiado pensar en ellos después de lo ocurrido en su último encuentro.

Sobre todo cuando recordaba a Elizabeth casi deseaba haber muerto en manos del pulpo, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria ninguno de los dos si por alguna remota casualidad volvían a verse. Y encima estaba expuesto al peligro de que Will se enterara y le cortara la cabeza literalmente. Así que temiendo un poco por su vida fue a hablar con un hombre de aspecto autoritario que estaba parado delante de muchos de aquellos extraños carruajes dándoles paso y controlando. Tuvo que parar el tráfico de repente porque Jack se dirigió hacia él sin mirar a los lados y estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo.

- ¿Pero que demonios está haciendo? ¿Es que no se ha percatado de que podrían haberlo matado?- Le recriminó el hombre nerviosamente haciendo aspavientos con los brazos; el pobre era ya bastante mayor y parecía fatigado con tanto trabajo.

El pirata no se habría dado ni cuenta de no ser porque aquellos trastos empezaron a hacer mucho ruido y a pitar estruendosamente, así que se puso al lado del guardia lo más rápido que pudo para intentar hablar con él mientras se tapaba los oídos. Cuando todo cesó, se decidió al fin a preguntar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que el hombre le escuchara porque no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención.

- Esto… Disculpe… Necesito que me aclare algunas cosas…- Empezó a hablar- Si fuera usted tan amable de decirme donde me encuentro, se lo agradecería mucho.

Iba a volver a preguntar cuando por fin él se giró y contestó.

- Pues ahora mismo se encuentra frente a la "farga del Hospitalet". Y por lo que veo- dijo fijándose en la ropa de Jack- va buscando el salón del manga, ¿no es cierto? Si es así ya ha llegado, es este edificio de delante.

Acto seguido señaló el lugar donde Jack había despertado. El pirata no quedó para nada conforme con la explicación, así que volvió a intentarlo más concretamente.

- En realidad me refería a si podría decirme en que región me encuentro… De una forma más general.

El hombre lo observó totalmente extrañado y sin disimulo alguno miró a Jack de pies a cabeza como intentando descubrir si se trataba de algún loco o bromista, aunque igualmente decidió contestar.

- Pues estamos en Barcelona- pero viendo que Jack levantaba una ceja siguió- en Cataluña…- La cara del pirata no cambió y el hombre se empezaba a enfadar- en España.

Al fin la cara de Jack se iluminó al escuchar un nombre conocido. Dio las gracias al hombre y se marchó con cuidado de no cruzarse en el camino de alguno de esos "coches" que había dicho el guardia. Entonces se le ocurrió que tampoco estaba tan lejos de su casa. Aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado que al otro lado del océano tuviesen tecnologías tan avanzadas.

Pensó que para regresar junto a su tripulación tan solo tendría que llegar a la costa de España, conseguir un barco y navegar hasta el Caribe.

Al menos eso era mucho más tranquilizador que imaginar que se encontraba solo y perdido en un lugar recóndito de la tierra del que nunca había oído hablar. Aunque como mínimo la gente de allí hablaba su mismo idioma, no quería ni pensar en la cantidad de problemas que habría tenido de no haber sido así.

En aquellos momentos una brisa fresca le recordó que pronto llegaría el atardecer, así que decidió buscar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. Caminó y caminó sin conseguir nada, y cuando al fin cayó rendido se encontraba en un callejón solitario. No le iba a pasar nada por dormir una noche de verano a la intemperie, y menos en un lugar tan cálido.

Así que se acomodó, y deseando reencontrarse con los suyos se acabó durmiendo. Creía que el hecho de estar en España solo sería una aventura más que contar a su regreso. El pobre Jack no podía imaginar lo equivocado que estaba sobre eso.


	2. De vuelta al hogar

_Este capítulo empieza tal como acaba la segunda película. La parte que se encuentra entre los símbolos "((" y "))" no ha sido creada por mí sino por la Disney, el resto forma parte de mi imaginación. Por el momento dejamos a Jack un poco de lado para centrarnos en otros personajes…_

_Capítulo 2: De vuelta al hogar._

((Si se pudiera hacer algo por devolverle a la vida, Elizabeth…- comenzó Will dudando de cómo expresarse correctamente.

- ¿Lo harías, eh?- Interrumpió Tía Dalma, y luego se dirigió hacía la chica- ¿y tú, que harías, eh? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquiera de vosotros? ¿Navegaríais hasta el fin del mundo, y más allá, para recuperar al ocurrente Jack y a su preciosa Perla?

- Sí – Contestaron uno a uno los presentes casi sin dudar.

- De acuerdo – respondió la hechicera- pero si vais a viajar al fin del mundo y afrontar los misterios de sus embrujadas costas, entonces, necesitareis un capitán que conozca esas aguas.

El sonido de unas botas al golpear contra el rudo suelo de madera despertó la curiosidad de todos al instante, que levantaron la vista sorprendidos intentando descubrir al dueño de aquellos pasos sin nombre. Se acercaron lentamente casi conteniendo la respiración y en la cabaña no se podía oír ni el más minúsculo murmullo. Incluso el helado viento pareció contemplar la escena silenciosamente para no alertar al resto con su furtiva presencia. De pronto cayó la luz sobre el extraño, mostrando un rostro ya conocido para todos pero al que no esperaban encontrar con vida. Era el capitán Barbosa.

- Decidme- preguntó divertido viendo la cara de confusión de todos- ¿Qué se ha hecho de mi barco?

Acto seguido mordió furiosamente una manzana verde mientras reía de forma maliciosa.))

- Más vale que empecéis ya vuestro viaje- dijo Tía Dalma desde un rincón haciendo que más de uno diera un respingo- os espera una larga travesía que deberéis afrontar con justo temor. La gente que habéis visto en el pantano velaba la muerte de Jack, y seguro que os darán provisiones de buena gana.

- Pero la Perla… - comenzó Ragetti sintiéndose empequeñecer ante la presencia del que fue su capitán durante algún tiempo.

- Siento decirlo- contestó Barbosa entre risas- pero creo que ahora mismo la carencia de barco es el menor de vuestros problemas. Más que nada porque ya disponemos de uno exactamente igual que el anterior.

- Vamos, enseñémosles el camino hacía la Tahitiana.- le ordenó Tía Dalma con media sonrisa cautivadora que resultaba extrañamente misteriosa y con la que consiguió mostrar todos y cada uno de sus dientes sin excepción alguna.

Todos bajaron de la cabaña silenciosamente, sin saber que decir y demasiado apenados para pronunciar palabra. Will iba en último lugar de la extraña comitiva y observaba de forma insegura a Elizabeth, que iba llorando silenciosamente un poco por delante. Estaba tan indeciso que no se veía con fuerzas para acercarse y hablar con ella, o al menos no por el momento. Aunque tenía claro que debían aclarar ciertos puntos, el chico no sabía como podría dirigirse a ella en esa situación. Se imaginaba a sí mismo diciendo: "Besaste a Jack Sparrow!". Pero si en su cabeza esas palabras carecían de sentido, más valía no sacarlas a la luz. Además, eso era obvio… No creía capaz a Elizabeth como para mentirle sobre algo que había visto con sus propios ojos, así que la conversación no debía empezar así. Y para colmo, el tercero en discordia era nada menos que Jack.

Su amigo Jack… Si hubiera sido otra persona la cosa no habría resultado tan dramática. "Por lo menos él ya ha muerto… El problema será lo que ocurrirá si conseguimos hacerle volver. Un momento, ¿hacerle volver? ¿Acaso hay alguna forma de resucitar a los muertos?" Pensaba confusamente mientras se frotaba la frente intentando que le desapareciera un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a hacerse notar.

- Bueno, aquí está- exclamó Barbosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al estar tan ensimismado ni siquiera se había percatado de por donde iban.

Estaban fuera de la zona pantanosa, a la que se llegaba por un estrecho sendero que nacía justo debajo de la cabaña de Tía Dalma, en una zona en que el agua daba paso a la tierra húmeda de forma gradual. Había muchos juncos y nenúfares que parecían adornos puestos allí por la mano entrometida del hombre, siempre preocupado por cambiar su entorno sin preocuparse de las consecuencias.

El barro cubría sus ropas para hacerles recordar donde se hallaban, y en aquel momento todos miraban expectantes al gran navío que se encontraba amarrado a poca distancia de allí. Era igual de grande que la Perla e incluso tenía las velas negras, aunque no poseía toda la majestuosidad de su antecesora.

Parecía bastante nueva y unas floreadas letras indicaban su nombre: La Tahitiana. En un principio todos se extrañaron de que se llamara de una forma tan extraña, pero luego se dieron cuenta que hacía referencia a otro tipo de perlas diferentes de las perlas negras. Will estaba seguro que pese al parentesco de los dos barcos, el segundo no infundaba tanto respeto como el otro, o al menos no por el momento. Cuando se empezaron a impacientar y a preguntarse de donde había salido aquella nave dispuesta para ellos, Barbosa pareció leerles la mente y habló:

- Como no podía olvidarme de la Perla, simplemente mandé a construir una reproducción basándome en mis recuerdos, aunque con algunos cambios, y he aquí el resultado. Incluso los camarotes y la distribución del interior son fieles a la original. Os explicaré qué haremos, por el momento os instalareis en el barco, y zarparemos dentro de dos días. Durante ese tiempo cargaremos provisiones e idearemos un plan a seguir. Ahora, que cada uno vaya a escoger un cuarto. Todos están disponibles- y luego río ásperamente- excepto el del capitán, por supuesto.

Will se sintió un poco contrariado respecto a estar bajo las órdenes de aquel hombre, pero no había nada que hacer. Simplemente ninguno de los presentes tenía tanta experiencia como para mandar al resto.

Al menos el pirata parecía tener algún tipo de plan. Seguro que él y Tía Dalma habían pasado largo tiempo discutiendo estratagemas porque ya sabían lo que ocurriría, así que en cierto modo tenían ventaja. Aunque no le hacia ninguna gracia pensar que la hechicera conociera su futuro y no les advirtiera sin más.

Quizá no lo hizo porque debían enfrentarse a él sin ayuda, o a lo mejor ya sabía que todo al final se arreglaría. ¿Pero como? Esta y otras preguntas le recorrían la mente mientras embarcaban y observaban cada uno de los camarotes. Pintel y Ragetti fueron a decidirse por el mismo, y como eran tan tercos ninguno de los dos quería cedérselo al otro. Estuvieron peleándose durante un buen rato hasta que al final decidieron que compartirían cuarto.

Elizabeth los observaba desde la puerta sonriendo ante la trifulca sin sentido de sus compañeros, que después de la discusión habían vuelto a mostrarse como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

La chica se sentía un poco más segura al pensar que no todo estaba perdido. En parte se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, pero se convenció a si misma de que aquel beso era simplemente para esposar a Jack al barco ¿verdad? Es decir, ella amaba a Will por encima de cualquier otra cosa, ¿no? Y su prometido no tenía por que enterarse de lo que había hecho.

Aunque lo notaba muy distante, pensó que quizá todo era a causa de la pérdida de su amigo, no pensaba que pudiera haberlos visto porque en aquel momento él estaba ocupado subiendo al bote. Pero… ¿Si solo besó a Jack para detenerlo, porque no iba a poder explicárselo a Will? Al fin y al cabo estaba segura de que era una buena razón, al menos eso pensó unos minutos antes de que el gran calamar se lo tragara. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acaso se imaginó que al ver a Jack atado el Cracken simplemente lo dejaría en paz?

La única causante de la muerte del capitán era ella, y en aquellos momentos su cabeza se convirtió en un gran pozo de dudas en el que no había manera de sacar nada en claro. Estaba segura que todo se hubiese podido solucionar de alguna forma si ella no hubiera actuado tan cobardemente. Siempre le molestó aquello en la personalidad de Jack, que sus actos siempre se ciñeran a hacer lo que él creía correcto sin pararse a pensar, pues lo más importante era siempre salirse con la suya. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, siempre encontraba una forma de huir que a veces lo obligaban a traicionar ciertas normas o a sus propios compañeros.

Y eso era justamente lo que había hecho ella, se aseguró que pudieran huir sanos y salvos del Kranken, pero a que precio… Su conciencia no paraba de acusarla y de recordarle su culpabilidad, que se había echado sobre ella como un oscuro manto de responsabilidades.

Observó como Will salía de su nuevo camarote muy pensativo y se acercó a él para intentar animarle y hacerle sentir mejor.

- Hola- la saludó él antes de darle tiempo a Elizabeth para hablar. Luego continuó con un tono desconocido hasta entonces para la chica, que nunca lo había oído hablar de aquella forma tan desafiante.- ¿Ya has dejado de llorar?

- Yo… Estaba pensando que mejor dormimos los dos juntos en esta habitación ¿no? – dijo haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.- Al menos aprovechemos que tenemos esta oportunidad de…

- ¿No prefieres estar con otro?- le espetó Will mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

Elizabeth se sorprendió ante su reacción. ¿Era posible que Will los hubiera visto? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Aunque a lo mejor los vio otra persona que se lo contó todo. Pero todo eso era absurdo… Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a su prometido para seguir hablando.

- Will, creo que estás confundi…

- Yo tengo las cosas muy claras Elizabeth, me parece que eres tu quien debes poner orden en tu mente.- contestó enfadado y dejándola a ella estupefacta.- Pero por el momento no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, y olvídate de eso de que durmamos juntos.

Cuando el joven se alejó murmurando cosas ininteligibles, se chocó con Cotton, que había presenciado toda la escena. "Al menos al ser mudo no irá por ahí hablando sobre nosotros" pensó distraído y a la vez un poco divertido. Se sentía un poco mejor que antes por haber hablado con Lizzy, aunque bastante frustrado por sus respuestas, porque aún tenía una mínima esperanza de que pudieran arreglarlo si ella le contaba la verdad y le daba una buena explicación sobre lo ocurrido.

- ¡Soltad amarras, perros marinos!- Grazno el loro desde el hombro del pirata.

- Perdón amigo, no te había visto.

Will ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ayudar en todo aquel asunto, porque no sabía como acabarían las cosas si Jack conseguía volver. Y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comprobarlo. Si él no estaba presente, el tiempo podía hacer que su relación con Elizabeth mejorara, pero con él por en medio…

Aunque estaba muy enamorado de aquella mujer traicionera, por un momento pensó que si era capaz de irse con otra persona quizá no era digna de él. Si las cosas acabaran muy mal siempre podría buscar otro amor, creía en las segundas oportunidades. Al menos deseó no volver a equivocarse. Tanto si seguía con Elizabeth o no, esperaba no volver a tener problemas, aunque este tipo de disputas son corrientes en las parejas que se quieren de verdad si lo pensaba de otro modo. Además tampoco no quería pensar tan pronto que su relación acabaría mal, pues creía que el pesimismo era lo peor para las relaciones de pareja. Simplemente necesitaba respirar aire fresco para despejarse y poder pensar tranquilamente.

Al ver a su nuevo capitán por allí cerca se acercó al él.

- Disculpa pero… La tripulación no vamos a ser nosotros solos- no era una pregunta, estaba realmente seguro de ello- así que, ¿de donde va a salir el resto de gente que nos falta?

- Paciencia Muchacho, ya te dije que con el barco no habría ningún problema… Ya tenemos solucionado ese punto. Ahora empezaremos a cargar algunas provisiones, ¿nos ayudas?

Así fue como pasaron el resto de la tarde, cargando cajas de comida en la bodega del barco. El sol les ardía en la espalda pero ninguno quiso parar a descansar más de dos minutos, estaban completamente seguros de su propósito y no iban a desfallecer al primer intento. Incluso Will, se sentía enérgico y con ganas de ayudar. Por mucho mal que hubiera causado aquel bribón, tenía algo especial que…

Simplemente no se podía expresar con palabras. Él le iba a salvar la vida a su amigo y esperaba que si lo conseguían, Jack le reconociera el favor.

Aunque conocía al pirata lo suficiente como para pensar que aquello no cambiaría nada, tenía muy presente el refrán de "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde". Así que siguió trabajando duramente hasta que él día llegó a su fin. Elizabeth no había aparecido por allí, o al menos Will no la había visto en ningún momento. Pero eso no lo entristeció, al contrario, así no tuvo que pensar en ella más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento de dormir, estaba realmente rendido. Jamás en su vida sintió tanto cansancio como en aquel preciso momento. Entró en el camarote pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Pensaba que se dormiría al instante, pero por el contrario permaneció despierto hasta unas tres horas antes del alba. Todas las preocupaciones daban vueltas en su cabeza y no lo dejaban de agobiar en ningún momento. Se mantuvo durante largas horas con los ojos cerrados intentando convocar al sueño, pero simplemente no quería acudir a él aquella noche.

En el camarote contiguo, Elizabeth se encontraba en una situación parecida. No se durmió hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron por una pequeña ventana. Sentía remordimientos y un miedo que al principio no supo de donde provenía. Pero se trataba de lo asustada que estaba en esos momentos por su relación con Will.

Quería que todo se arreglara y que volvieran a ser una pareja normal. Y en parte también estaba preocupada por Jack, puesto que no sabía que ocurriría si volvieran a encontrarse. Prefería ayudar en su rescate porque ella era responsable de su muerte, pero por otro lado no sabía si el pirata recordaría lo que ella le había hecho.

Y además se sentía preocupada porque no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él. Cuando sus labios se rozaron sintió una extraña sensación, aunque ni por asomo se parecía a lo que sentía cada vez que Will se acercaba a ella. Estaba casi segura de que lo que experimentaba hacía Jack era la curiosidad hacía lo desconocido, una mera tentación… Pero el hecho de no poder afirmarlo completamente la obligaba a sentirse más insegura.

En aquellos momentos solo tenía una cosa clara: que vendería su alma al diablo porque las cosas se arreglaran entre ella y Will, así que decidió que hablaría con él cuanto antes para solucionarlo. Y sabía cual era el camino a seguir: la sinceridad.


End file.
